Scheinendesgold
Vohrheriger Teil: Silberglänzend Vincent brachte May in eines der zahlreichen Schlafgemächer für die weiblichen Seelenwächter und Neuankömmlingen. Die Gemächer befanden sich am Eingang, allerdings mussten beide eine Treppe hinauflaufen. Genau wie die flüssige Substanz selbst, die immer noch aus dem Brunnen zu kommen schien, war auch die Treppe von jenem Silber umgeben. Das Mädchen traute sich nicht recht das Geländer anzufassen oder die Stufen zu erklimmen, aus Angst sie würde in ein fließendes Meer aus Silber greifen oder treten, doch Vincent beruhigte sie, indem er ihr versicherte das alles aus festem Metall bestand. Das Schlafzimmer der Mädchen lag nicht weit entfernt von denen der Jungs. „Regina wollte von Anfang an, dass die Stärkeren von den Seelenwächtern auf die anderen achtgeben. Sie wollte es so, weil es zu der Zeit in welcher ihr Geliebter noch lebte nicht anders war. Außerdem würde sie sich es nie verzeihen, wenn einem der schwachen Schützlinge etwas passieren würde“, erklärte Mays Seelenwächter ihr auf ihren fragenden Blick hin, als sie sah wie die Schlafplätze aufgeteilt waren. Vor einer ebenfalls riesigen, eichenen Tür mit Sternen als Muster verzieht, ließ er sie stehen und wünschte ihr noch eine „Gute Nacht“. Die Art, wie er es betonte klang in Mays Ohren äußerst abwertend, doch mit einem Kopfschütteln schmiss sie das eben gehörte weg und verschwendete keinerlei Gedanken darüber. Alles was sie noch sah, ehe ihr Begleiter in seinem Zimmer verschwand, war ein Gesichtsausdruck, der eine Art starke Besorgnis ausdrückte gemeinsam mit Wut, welches eine eigenartige Mischung ergab. Als May ihr Zimmer betrat stellte sie fest, dass bereits in der Ferne die Sonne langsam emporstieg und die Tiere und Menschen in ihrer früheren Welt sicher begonnen hatte zu grüßen. Auch erkannte sie sofort, dass sich zu ihrer rechten ein Hochbett befand in welchem oben und unten jeweils ein Mädchen schlief, sowie auf einem Einzelbett zu ihrer linken. In der Mitte des riesigen Zimmers war ein einziges, rundes Fenster angebracht und im glänzend blutrotem Schein erkannte sie durch jenes, dass sich unterhalb des Fensters ein noch freies Einzelbett befand. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen schliefen bereits tief und fest. So schlich sie sich leise zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich auf jenes. Der Bezug bestand aus einer weichen, reinen Seide. Es war schwarze Seide, die an der Innenseite aber ein dunkles Lila besaß, wie May erkennen konnte, als sie die Decke genauer inspizierte. Lila war einer ihrer Lieblingsfarben und ließ sich perfekt mit all möglichen Farben mischen, selbst mit einem eher trist wirkendem Schwarz. Obgleich die blutrote Sonne bald ihren höchsten Punkt erreichte, war das Mädchen nicht müde. Sie schob es auf die Aufregung des heutigen Tages und das seltsame Gespräch mit ihrer Gebieterin, dass sie geführt hatte. So beschloss sie einfach die ganze restliche Zeit über in welcher die anderen Mädchen noch schliefen wach zu bleiben und somit auf den nächsten Tag zu warten. Schließlich wollte sie sogleich zum Anbruch des darauffolgenden Tages Vincent eine Menge zu der Königin und diversen anderen Sachen befragen: Wie viele Seelenwächter hatte Regina zum Zeitpunkt ihrer und des Königs Herrscherzeit bereits „gefangen genommen“? Würde May selbst eines Tages Wächterin einer anderen Seele werden oder selbst eine suchen müssen? Wenn ja, wie? Und, was noch eine viel wichtigere Bedeutung hatte: Wenn es hier so viele Wächter gab, warum widersetzte sich niemand seiner Gebieterin und hörte nicht damit auf arme Menschen bis in ihren Tod zu foltern, deren Seele „unrein“ war? May schien ganz und gar in ihren Gedanken versunken zu sein, die von Frage zu Frage rotierten und einen Sinn hinter dem ganzen suchten. Eine Erklärung, welchen Zweck Reginas Vorhaben erfüllte, doch ganz egal wie sehr sie es auch drehte und wendete; da war nichts. Nicht eine Erklärung, die ihr plausibel genug erschien. Nur beiläufig registrierte sie, wie eines der Mädchen noch von Müdigkeit gezeichnet aufwachte und sich die Augen rieb. Als sie May erblickte, fragte sie nach ihrem Namen. Nur langsam drehte jene sich um und begutachtete sie mit einem leeren Blick, denn die Aufmerksamkeit galt immer noch ihren Gedanken. „Wie ist dein Name, Neue?“, fragte das unbekannte Mädchen erneut und begab sich von ihrem Hochbett (sie hatte unten geschlafen, während die andere Zimmergenossin oben schlief) in Mays Richtung. Erst jetzt setzte sich die Frage zu ihr durch und sie flatterte verträumt mit den Augenliedern, ehe sie mit einem leisen Tonfall die Antwort preisgab: „May. Ich bin erst seit… gestern hier.“ Ihre Zimmergenossin lächelte einladend. „Mein Name ist Amber. Ich bin schon seit einer gefühlten, langen Zeit hier. Man könnte sagen eine Ewigkeit“, flüsterte ihr Gegenüber bemüht leise, während sie auf Mays stumme Erlaubnis hin sich neben ihr auf das Bett setzte. „Warum bist du hier?“, wollte Amber wissen, doch hatte sie die Frage sehr vorsichtig ausgesprochen, da sie selbst in ihrem Leben hier in Animarum viele gute Wächter kennengelernt hatte, die aber aus persönlichen Gründen nicht gern über ihre Vergangenheit redeten. So erkannte sie auch das May bewusst über ihr früheres Leben schwieg. „Jeder hat seine eigene Leidensgeschichte. Und manchmal ist es besser über jene zu schweigen und im Stillen über sie hinweg zu sehen“, erklärte Amber daraufhin, jedoch konnte die neue Seelenwächterin sehen, dass selbst ihre Zimmergenossin mit ihren Tränen zu kämpfen schien. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, umarmte May sie und fügte hinzu: „Man sagt ja bekanntlich ‚''Schweigen'' ist Gold‘'', aber was hat es schon für einen hohen Wert, wenn man selbst'' darunter zerbricht?“ Mehr wollte und konnte sie nicht sagen. Einerseits wusste sie, dass in diesem Moment keine tröstenden Wörter der Welt Ambers Leid (was auch immer sie für ein Leid haben mag) verschwinden lassen konnten und andererseits hatte May keine Ahnung mehr, was sie noch zu Amber sagen könnte. Am liebsten würde sie ihr gerne zu hören und versuchen über ihr Problem zu reden, doch wenn auch sie selbst schon stur geschwiegen hatte, warum sollte sie dann ihre Partnerin zum Reden zwingen? So hielt May sie weiterhin still in den Armen und hörte ihrem leisen Schluchzen und den wenigen Lauten, die ein verzweifeltes Wimmern definierten zu, bis es leise an ihrer Tür klopfte. Nur widerwillig ließ May Amber los, die ihr aber, auf die Frage ob es ok sei, wenn sie die Tür eben öffnete, mit einem Nicken versicherte, dass sie klarkämme. Als das Mädchen die Tür öffnete sah sie Vincent in der Türschwelle stehen, der ihr mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck entgegenblickte. Kurz wechselte sein Blick zwischen ihr und Amber hin und her, doch schlussendlich ignorierte er das heulende Mädchen hinter ihnen und bat May im Flüsterton mit ihm mitzukommen. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Zimmergenossin nochmals um und machte ihr mit einem entschuldigenden Ausdruck klar, dass sie nicht anders konnte. Dennoch verstand ihr Gegenüber dies und wischte sich lächelnd eine Träne, die soeben ihr Gesicht hinunterkullerte, weg. Amber selbst wusste, was May bevorstand. Heute war der Tag gewesen indem May zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben beweisen sollte, dass sie sich ihrer neuen „Verkörperung“ würdig genug war. Ihre Hand fest in seine genommen, rannten sie gemeinsam das lange, von weißen Lichtern umgebene Portal entlang. „Wo bringst du mich hin?“, rief das Mädchen gegen den aufkommenden Gegenwind von außen, derweil sie ihre Augen zusammenkniff, so stark wie der Wind ihr entgegenpeitschte. Sie mussten wohl fast draußen sein. In der sogenannten „Außenwelt“. „Ich will dir zeigen was heute Abend auf dich zukommen wird. Gleich zu Beginn deines Daseins hier im Reich der Seelen ist es einer jeder Seele Pflicht sein Können unter Beweis zu stellen. „Hast du auch…?“ „Ja“, unterbrach Vincent sie knapp. „Das hat jeder hier.“ „Was passiert mit denen, die es nicht schaffen ihr Können unter Beweis zu stellen?“, rückte May gleich mit einer der wohl unangenehmsten Fragen heraus. Sie waren deshalb so unangenehm, weil sie eine ehrliche Antwort erforderten. Ihr Begleiter stoppte plötzlich und drehte still den Kopf zur Seite. Er könnte ihr nie die Wahrheit sagen, wenn er ihr dabei in die Augen schauen müsste. Denn er kannte die Reaktionen von all jenen, die sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht hörten. Und noch viel schlimmer war es mitansehen zu müssen, wie seine Freunde und Wesen, die er in sein Herz geschlossen hatte bei einem einzigen Versagen vor seinen Augen dafür bezahlen müssten. „Die Methoden, die angewendet werden sind reiner psychischer Natur. Unsere Körper selbst sind nicht wirklich materiell. Von daher ist es bei uns nicht möglich bei einer „Bestrafung“ körperlichen Schaden anzuwenden. Aus diesem Grund werden wir aus zahlreichen möglichen Foltern allein geistig gefoltert. Eine sehr berühmte und somit auch effektivste Folter ist es die Erlebnisse, die uns zu dem gemacht haben, was wir heute sind, in unserem Geiste wieder hervorzurufen und sie etliche Male abzuspielen. Du kannst es dir in etwa so vorstellen, als würdest du einen Film den du überhaupt nicht leiden kannst oder den du absolut grotesk findest, gezwungen sein immer und immer wieder dir anzusehen zu müssen. Je nachdem wie schlimm deine früheren Erfahrungen sind treibt dich das ganze in den Wahnsinn und alles, was du dir wünschst eine Erlösung in Form vom Tod.“ Als Vincent seine Erzählung beendet hatte, schaute er zu seiner Gefährtin rüber, die ihren Kopf gen Boden gesenkt hielt und sich nur mit Mühe ein leises Schluchzen unterdrücken konnte. „Ich werde aber nie zu lassen, dass du so etwas durchmachen musst“, versuchte er sie zu trösten und nahm May fest in den Arm. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er hörbar bedrückt. „Ich hätte dir diese Vorstellung ersparen sollen…“ Doch alles was seine Seele herausbrachte war ein erneutes Schluchzen unter welchem ihr Versuch etwas zu sagen unterging. Nun nahm er ihre Hand noch fester in seine und brachte sie bis ans Ende des Portals. Am Ende angekommen sahen sich beide mit einem ernsthaften Ausdruck an, dem kein Satz gebührte. Als sie nun herausschritten, war das allererste was May sah, dass dieser Ort ihrer Heimat entfernt ähnelte. Zumindest so weit, wie sie sich bemühte zu erinnern, dennoch waren all ihre Bilder verschlungen von einem einzigen, schwarzen Nebel bei dem ein durchdringen entweder sehr schwach oder gar völlig unmöglich schien. „Das hier ist dein Ziel für heute Abend“, erläuterte ihr Begleiter ihr und deutete auf die Ortschaft, welche an ein sehr kleines Dorf oder eine Kleinstadt erinnerte. Beide standen in einem weiten Park der eine schöne, idyllische Atmosphäre bot, wenn man doch nur die schönen Seiten des Lebens vor Augen hätte und alles andere, was einen schlechten Einfluss brachte für immer verdrängen könnte. Ja, wenn… dachte May sich, derweil ihre Augen ruhig über die grüne Landschaft flogen. Ihr Begleiter, der dies zu bemerken schien meinte in einer bitteren, doch wahren Stimmlage: „Du hast das grauen dieser Welt gesehen, so wie viele andere unserer Art auch. Du weißt tief in deinem inneren, dass diese perfekte Welt nie existiert. Aber dir ist auch bewusst, dass wir da sind, um jenen Menschen, deren Verzweiflung überhand über ihren Geist nimmt, zu helfen und ihnen ein neues ''und besseres'' Leben zu bieten.“ Tief in ihrem inneren wusste May, dass seine Worte gelogen waren. Das wussten alle, die ihrer Gebieterin dienten und die selbst solche Worte bei ihrer Rede bis in die höchste „Schönheit“ gepredigt hatte. Aber noch immer brannte in May die Frage nach dem Warum. Gerade, als sie Vincent dazu befragen wollte, nahm er ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich. Er brachte sie ganz in die Nähe ihres heutigen Auftrages, bei welchem er erklärte, dass es galt die Zielperson zu nächst zu beobachten und festzustellen, ob es überhaupt die richtige ist. Sollte es nicht so sein, würde man sich so lange auf die Suche begeben, bis diejenige Person gefunden war, nach der man selbst suchte. Sie versteckten sich hinter einem Baum, welcher sich auf dem Grundstück eines eher heruntergekommenen Hauses befand. Es war sichtlich erkennbar, dass der einst fröhlich-gelbe Putz total verblichen von der Fassade des Hauses abbröckelte. „Wie hast du mich denn gefunden?“, setzte May flüsternd die Frage in den Raum, um ihre „Mission“ nicht zu gefährden. Vincent lächelte, ehe er antwortete: „Das war keine leichte Aufgabe für mich. Ich habe Nächte damit verbracht dich zu finden, aber als ich dich dann endlich fand fühlte es sich an, als würde eine unerklärliche Wärme und gleichzeitige Kälte meinen immateriellen Körper überkommen. Dieses Gefühl war äußerst eigenartig und… unangenehm. Fast schon, als sei ich gezwungen dich für mich zu nehmen. Als würde nicht mein Verstand tatsächlich nach dir gesucht haben, sondern mein Herz.“ Sie schüttelte sich kurz. Es war diese widerwärtige Imagination von diesem „Gefühl“, dass er ihr beschrieben hatte. Gerne würde sie selbst sagen können, ob ihr das Gefühl in ihrem früheren Leben schon einmal überkommen ist, doch war dort nichts in ihrem Kopf oder in ihrem Herzen, dass ein verwandtes Empfinden hervorrief. Fast wollte May schon aufstehen und gehen, um sich auf die Suche nach einer anderen Seele, die ihrer Meinung nach würdig sei, zu begeben, doch dann öffnete sich die Wohnungstür vor ihren Augen und ein Mädchen etwa im Alter von 13 Jahren trat aus der Wohnung. Ihr Gesicht besaß eine kränkliche Blässe und einzelne Tränen suchten ihren Weg über ihre Wangen hinweg, während sie ein pinkes, zersplittertes Handy in einer Hand hielt. „Das ist sie“, erklärte May ihre gefallene Entscheidung, ohne die Augen von dem jungen Mädchen zu lassen. „Ich spüre es. Das muss sie sein!“ „Bist du dir sicher? Ist deine Entscheidung einmal gefallen, ist es unmöglich sie wieder rückgängig zu machen“, erläuterte Vincent und folgte ebenfalls dem Weg des Mädchens bis sie in der Mittagssonne verschwand. „Vincent das ist sie. Ich spüre es einfach. Es ist nicht dieselbe Empfindung, wie jene die du mir beschrieben hast, aber es ist da. Da ist eine Zuneigung zu ihr und ich will sie zu meinem Eigen machen,“ beharrte May in ihren Worten ehe sie Vincents Arm nahm und ein wenig später wieder gemeinsam mit ihm im gleißendem Licht des Portals verschwand. BlackRose16 (Diskussion) 14:12, 25. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Nächster Teil: Tränenblau Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit